


Candles & Massages (JOSH DUN)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Twenty One Pilots, Tyler Joseph - Fandom, josh dun - Fandom
Genre: Other, josh dun - Freeform, reader - Freeform, twenty one pilots - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word count: 1208</p><p>Requested: Yes</p><p>Warnings: Nudity lmao</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candles & Massages (JOSH DUN)

“Josh?” Your voice rang through the silent apartment as you began peeling off your jacket and scarf, “Babe, I’m home.”

Josh usually was there to greet you, or bounding from the bedroom to do so. He was always ready for a kiss, ready to rub the stress out of your shoulders and lay down for a good movie. But not that day; your apartment was silent and electricity buzzed in the air- if you hadn’t known that the storm had already rolled past you would have thought you were about to be struck by lightning.

It turned out that the electricity wasn’t from the storm, nor lightening, but the candles Josh was lighting around the bathroom, wearing only a towel around his waist. He seemed oblivious to you, humming under his breath as he tried to make things perfect for you before you got home.

“J?” He stood so fast that the match fell from his hand, the burning end falling onto his bare foot, drawing an amusing jump and a curse from his lips, “Babe, what are you doing?”

He tried to stutter out a reply that would cover his tracks, but he eventually settled on telling you the truth; “Your boss called and said that you were having a bad day so I decided to try and cheer you up. I figured a nice bath and maybe a massage would make you feel better.”

He stomped out the match and then tossed the burnt wood into the trashcan, “Josh, I feel better just coming home to you. You make my whole day better.” His responding grin was blinding and he took you in his arms, bare skin warm through your clothing. “But I will take you up on that massage and bath,” Josh clicked his tongue, already knowing that you were going to cave.

“It’ll be like a spa day,” He joked, “I’ll be your masseuse. Hey; where do you keep the coconut oil? I’ll run and get that while you get in the bath.” You pointed it out and Josh quickly left the bathroom. You undressed and sunk into the bubbles up to your chin, the tension already coming out of your shoulders. You knew that it would be gone, fully, when Josh massaged the coconut oil into your skin, maybe into your hair and scalp and it would truly feel like you had taken a day off to go to the spa.

“Budge up,” Josh came back into the room with your coconut oil, something that he claimed he didn’t use but you could tell when he had been rubbing it into his hair on a shower day or when he used it on his nails after a show. The water sloshed as Josh slotted his body behind yours, hands falling to your shoulders without the oil, “Do you want to talk about your day?” You just shook your head and let it fall back as Josh worked the knots out of your shoulders, thumb pressing in all of the right spots.

He stopped for a moment but you felt him smooth the oil over your shoulders and back. He hummed something under his breath. It sounded like one of his songs but you couldn’t be sure because it also didn’t. Maybe it was something Josh was working on.

He refilled his hands with the oil, threading them through your hair and to your scalp and you sighed, “I love you, J. Thank you, baby.”

“Anything for you, my love,” Josh kissed your shoulder, smiling into your skin. “You’re here for me when tour gets tough, or something messes with me online; shouldn’t I return the favor?” You shrugged, unable to form words with Josh’s hands massaging the coconut oil into your hair. He was a drummer so he had to be good with his hands, but you also never dreamed that a massage from him would be like heaven.

“You deserve it, J.”  
  
“And you don’t?” His hands fall to your shoulders again, bringing your back to lay against his front, “You’re the backbone of this whole relationship.” He began to massage your lower stomach, drawing content sighs and closed eyes from you.

“Funnily enough, I think that’s you. Who else keeps me calm when it’s storming and you’re on tour?”

“I don’t keep you calm,” Josh’s voice dropped to a whisper, “I help you calm yourself. There’s a big difference. Now, you actually keep me calm. I wouldn’t be able to do that myself unless I called you.”

You turned your head to press a kiss to Josh’s bare chest and his hands moved to your thighs, drawing them up to your chest so he could work the tension out of your calf muscles. It was strangely intimate, not anything inherently sexual about it, and you were also thankful. Usually when you thought of bathing with Josh, naked in close quarters, you thought of sex but you were glad, ecstatic that Josh wasn’t making it sexual.

“I love you,” It was all you could think to say because it’s also all you could think, “This is the nicest thing that anyone has done for me.”  
  
“Do you want to know what the nicest thing someone has done for me is?” You nodded.

“When you said yes when I asked you out.”

You snorted, bringing Josh’s arms around your waist so you could blanket them with your own. “You’re such a sap, but that’s what I like about you.”  
  
“And here I thought you liked my wit and my good looks.” You managed to turn your head back far enough to look up at him and you saw that he was grinning. Josh leaned down to kiss you, lips finding yours in a sweet embrace that conveyed all of his love, all of his kindness, in only a few seconds.

“Well,” You mumbled after he lifted his head from yours, “Those are perks of dating you.” Josh’s chuckled rumble through your back and his hands began to massage your forearms, working leftover oil into your skin. You would have to shower but that could wait because Josh was warm, as was the water, and you hadn’t relaxed in so long and you deserved it. The oil could wait, sink into your skin, hair and scalp, bringing life and moisture to them.

Most of all, Josh’s hands would be soft and smooth and ready for you to hold them in your own. Maybe you could convince him to let you massage him; the sweat that rolled down his back at shows always dried his skin out and he complained about it smarting in the winter and you thought that it could help.

“Stop,” Josh ordered with a soft voice, “Stop thinking about doing something like this for me. You don’t have to repay me or whatever you’re thinking.”  
  
“There must be something I can do.” You insisted.

“Well,” In a meek way Josh raised his foot out of the bubbly water, showing off a cherry red burn mark from the match, “You can go to the store and get me some salve for this burn after we get out?”

You kissed Josh’s chest once again, “I can do that, baby. I can do that.”


End file.
